hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bill
Bill (ビル, Biru) is a Hunter assigned to the fourteenth prince of the Kakin Empire, Woble Hui Guo Rou and her mother, as a bodyguard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Appearance Bill is about as tall as Kurapika. He has down-turned eyes, a flat nose, and prominent bags under his eyes. He has messy fair hair pointing upwards. As a royal bodyguard, he wears a black suit and a tie. On the top left of his suit is a capital H. Personality Bill is a cool-headed individual, who offers his advice calmly when necessary. He is level-headed and capable of reasoning with Kurapika despite latter's occasionally blunt or even violent methods. Even if the risks turned out to be higher than expected, he is determined not to leave his job as bodyguard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 Background Bill at one point in time in his life took and passed the Hunter Exam. He applied on the official Kakin Empire website to be a bodyguard for Prince Woble, but never met with Queen Oito Hui Guo Rou to be informed about the succession war. Plot Succession Contest arc Bill boards the Black Whale with Queen Oito, her daughter, and his colleagues.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 After Woody is found dead in the toilet, Bill does not say anything when Kurapika mentions Nen to the other bodyguards, and later tells him that just because the queen seems to favor him, he cannot do whatever he pleases. When more bodyguards are found dead, Kurapika points a gun at him and the others while interrogating them with the Dowsing Chain. Bill explains that he is not aware of the succession war, and deduces the pot ceremony has bestowed parasitic type Nen on the princes. As several Guardian Spirit Beasts appear inside the room, Bill divulges to Kurapika everything he knows about parasitic Nen and promises to keep guarding the queen and the prince. As they are about to plan their next courses of action, Bill and Kurapika to find Sayird finished killing Kurton and two other bodyguards. When Sayird turns towards him, Bill aims his gun at him, but Kurapika insists on taking him alive and prepares to fight. With Sayird subdued, Kurapika asks Bill whether Sayird could escape. Bill reveals that it is Kurton whose ability allowed him to transform into a vehicle, but reluctantly reveals the nature of Sayird'a ability. He later explains its details and Kurapika absorbs Sayird's aura. Although Bill seems concerned about the consequences, Kurapika reminds him that their priority is the queen's safety. Following Sayird's arrest, Kurapika asks Bill about their remaining options to leave the boat. Bill lists two possible ways, one involving Beyond, the other involving Pariston.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 361 He then continues his explanation about parasitic-type Nen,Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 before recommending Kurapika to use Sayird's ability to spy on the other princes; however, his suggestion is deemed impractical. Shortly, First Prince Benjamin's private soldier, Vincent, arrives and kills Sandra, shocking everyone.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 363 Bill and Kurapika immediately defend Queen Oito. Bill uses a momentary distraction to enhance his guard with Nen and block Vinent's bullets. With Kurapika's assistance, he pins Vincent to the ground. Before they could extract information from Vincent, he poisons himself. Bill tries to make him spit out the poison, but fails. He initially protests when Kurapika declares he intends to hand the body over to the Kakin army, but he calms down when the latter points to the earpiece worn by Vincent.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 364 Shortly afterwards, Shimano informs the group that three princes—Benjamin, Zhang Lei, and Tubeppa—are on the phone. Kurapika assigns Bill to watch over the newly arrived substitute of Vincent, Babimyna. Bill stays behind with Babimyna, when Kurapika takes Queen Oito and Prince Woble to meet with Prince Zhang Lei.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 365 Bill keeps a close eye on Babimyna even as Kurapika with the queen and prince arrive with new temporary bodyguards Slakka, Hashito, and Sakata. He reports that nothing out of the ordinary occurred and Kurapika proceeds to explain what happened with Zhang Lei.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 366 Bill helps Queen Oito, Kurapika, and Shimano search for an insect intended for the queen's newly acquired Nen ability. When Prince Tubeppa's guard Maor arrives, Bill listens to Kurapika's explanation about the nature of Nen. Queen Oito notices a cockroach nearby and orders them to capture the insect. Kurapika uses the opportunity to display Nen before the bodyguards; he informs everyone that Bill has a Nen ability to manipulate the insect. Bill pretends to do so, while the queen is the one actually controlling it. Afterwards, Bill discards the insect into a exhaust port, allowing Queen Oito to manipulate the cockroach into spying the next room beside them.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 367 Right after Queen Oito's outburst about Prince Momoze's death, Kurapika has Bill get in contact with Momoze's quarters to confirm it and Babimyna acts as the intermediary. Bill confirms Momoze's death due to asphyxiation and while she was asleep, the four bodyguards outside her room testified that no one entered her room at the time of her death. Sakata questions Kurapika why the Guardian Spirit Beast protecting her, didn't retaliate against her murderer. Kurapika surmises that it was due to her lack of energy. Hearing this concerns Bill because if the murderer is well versed with Nen, then the desire to learn it from the other princes would become stronger, but it could also help form potential alliances, like with Prince Tserriednich. Soon after Babimyna's questioning of the Queen's condition, Bill informs Kurapika that he's been in contact with the princes and aside from the 2nd and 6th princes, will send their bodyguards the following day at 9 a.m. to be trained in Nen and the other Hunters will corroborate with them. As discussion progresses, Kurapika collapses due to exhaustion.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 368 The queen faints as well, which Bill deduces to be due to Kurapika's ability. Unwilling to call a doctor, for the next 9 hours he watches over the two, hiding their conditions from the other bodyguards.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 369 As Kurapika teaches the princes' envoys about Nen, Bill secretly oversees the queen's Nen training, but believes she'll be a slow learner.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 370 When Barrigen is killed by Silent Majority, Kurapika tests him with Dowsing Chain to find out if he is the user, which he is not. He accompanies Kurapika to screen Shimano, signaling her to remain quiet. He explains to her the difference in risk between using conjured snakes and ones made entirely out of aura. He sees Kurapika stiffen and enquires if he is getting tired from Stealth Dolphin again. The lesson resumes shortly afterwards, with Bill keeping an eye on all of Kurapika's students.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 371 Equipment Handgun: While working as a bodyguard, Bill carries a .22 caliber black handgun. Abilities & Powers As a Hunter, Bill has all the privileges that come with his status. He appears to be moderately skilled at hand to hand combat, closing in on Vincent with a stance that protected all his vitals and restraining him with a submission hold with Kurapika's assistance. Nen Being a Hunter, Bill can use Nen. He is knowledgeable enough to recognize parasitic type Nen, which Kurapika had never heard of. His Ren or Ken is strong enough to block at least four bullets shot at him from close range, although he was still lightly injured. References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Unclassified Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard